Modern electrical devices and systems employ various components, power supplies, and signaling frequencies. To reduce undesired propagation of power signals and/or communication signals in an electrical device or system, isolator devices are employed. An example isolator device enables conveyance of data and power between a high voltage circuit and a low voltage circuit while preventing hazardous direct-current from flowing in between the two circuits. Example operations performed by an isolator device include maintaining signal integrity in an electrical device or system by preventing high-frequency noise from propagating, protecting sensitive circuitry from high-voltage surges and spikes, and providing safety for human operators. To ensure human safety, industrial standards require reinforced isolation—that is, twice the basic level of isolation needed for proper operation of the equipment. The performance of isolator devices to convey signals suffers due to parasitic capacitances and common-mode current transients. Efforts to improve isolator device performance are ongoing.